A Dastardly Plan
by LoveAndInspiration
Summary: An unusual suspect steals Mario's favourite princess from his protective clutches. Can you work out who it was?
1. Beginning

**A dastardly plan**

An unusual suspect steals Mario's favourite princess from his protective clutches.

A re-do of the story, think it's better this time. So I guess this is sort of my first fanfic lol :) Please Please Please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places, just the plot so far :)**

**

* * *

**

_This is peace_, I thought. _Here, lying on my four poster bed in the arms of my handsome man, I could stay forever. _I look around my large room in the palace. Cracks of orange sun peeped through the silk, pink curtains. It bounced off the little square mirrors on the white brick walls. The room could remind a grown adult of their childish dreams of their pretty, pink princess rooms. A fluffy love heart carpet lay in the centre of the old oak floor, a white and pink dressing table rested against the wall close the window, a traditional wardrobe revamped to match the room stood proud in the corner.

I began to drift off back to the world of dreams as the sun crept further up through the window. I dreamt of the beautiful Diamond city. The romantic candlelit dinners on a boat floating up the Topaz. The love that radiates from the city. Seeing the city alive from the top of the extravagant castle. Wander through the gorgeous gardens and the flourishing forests. Dance and snuggle close to Mario in a classic jazz club. I felt something touch me in my dream, not enough to rouse me so I dreamt on.

_The race day. It was finally here. The one chance to go professional without any other racers from around here to interrupt me.I'll be up in the top league. Away from my arch-enemy Wario...And then I can earn some proper money. Then we'll have a place of our own. Just for us. And Peach can have as many pink things as she wants. It'll be Mario and Peach's place. _I thought to myself as I looked down at Peach. _She slept like an angel, so sweet, so silent. What was the time? _I turned to look at the clock. _Wow...I didn't have too long. _I kissed my sweet on her head and wandered off towards the kitchen in search of a good meal.

I sat down in the smallest living room of the palace to munch some cereal. The floor boards moaned behind me, I whipped my head around but there was nothing to see. _Must have been the wind...or maybe it was a ghost!_ A chair scraped the floor and a door creaked open and closed at the end of the landing. _The sooner we get a place away from here the better._ The silence had been ruined and the house started to come alive. This was my time to leave. I had to meet my faithful and loyal brother Luigi at the track to go over the car, practice a few laps and have a prep talk. I strolled proudly out of the palace and headed to The Mario Circuit.

_Ugh...another race day. How I hated him. I envied his "perfect"driving skills, the gorgeous babe he had tucked under his belt and the castle that he lived in. And if he got a place I'd never see my love. I needed to do something. I needed a plan. Sabotage; any one could see me though. Fix the race; very expensive. _All this time I had been pacing backwards and forwards up and down my room, the answer was right in front of me. I stared directly at the portrait of Peach hanging on my wall.


	2. Waiting

**A dastardly plan**

An unusual suspect steals Mario's favourite princess from his protective clutches.

Second Chapter of my story, Sorry about the length.

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters Or Any Of That Blah, Blah, Blah...

* * *

**

When I awoke Mario was gone and the sun shone brightly through my window. I lay in bed for awhile just thinking. I didn't want to get ready yet. So I pulled out a candle from my draw, lit it and began reading. It was a tale of two brothers in turmoil.

I wondered what Peach was doing as I pulled out of the garage and onto the track in my new car. I tried to concentrate as I deciphered the lines of the track, braked and accelerated at what I thought was exactly the right time whilst cornering and fiddled with new gadgets in the car. I tried my hardest but my thoughts kept trailing off to Peach in our new place, the things that we'd do all day...

That was it. Exactly right. Exactly what I'd do. It was set in stone, I couldn't go back now. There was too much at risk.

I crept along the creepy old corridors. I never understood why the king and queen needed such a large castle. And nor why they employed Koopa's to clean. There wasn't a chance they could reach the ceiling and clear the cobwebs. I wasn't entirely sure off how to get around the castle. I had to go on instinct. That was until I heard a groan from behind a door to the right of me. I peeped through the tiny cracks in the wooden door. It was her. Of course it was, who else in the whole of the castle would have their room covered in pink. I pushed the huge door, quietly and crept in.

There she was. Lying in the centre of her silk blanket; like a proper princess. So perfect, so innocent, so sweet, so beautiful, so... There isn't a word that exists that describes her. Her chest rising and falling in a methodical pattern. She let out a sigh and curled over into a loose ball. Oh the temptation to join her and cuddle up to her, it was so intense. But it was time. Time to do it. Could I?


End file.
